metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:C
This page details the Cameos & Crossovers (C&C) policy as ratified by an RfC on August 18, 2010 What are Cameos & Crossovers? The Cameos & Crossovers section of the wiki details elements in non-''Metroid'' series media officially licensed by Nintendo, that contain one or more references to the Metroid series. Originally, many links to these medias were created and opposed by many users (see the RfC linked above), and as such were removed. All media-related objects meeting to the above criteria are, as directed by this policy, to be put through a systematic analyzing process, known as the 3-Point Rule/System. 3-Point System The 3-Point System is the means by which all referential content is to be analyzed, before inclusion on Wikitroid, and of which manner it should be included if so found to be necessary, (article, list, etc). The 3-Point System, is a group of 3 simple, yet specific questions in which must be asked/considered, before adding an article with referential content. The Questions decide whether a subject in question is relevant enough to Metroid to be included on Wikitroid, and if so, it also decides how the subject should be included. The options for how are either as a part of a List in which Cameos & Crossovers are listed together, or as an article all to itself. The questions are as follows: *'1.) Is it Metroid related? (That means directly related to the Metroid Universe. In other words, it must relate to an in universe item of sorts).' *'2.) Does it play a major/semi-major role within the series of which it is found? (Whether that be Metroid or Mario, or whatever. Obviously if it isn't Metroid related (question 1) then you would not even think about including it on Wikitroid).' *'3.) Does it take place or exist within the Metroid Universe? (That means the universe where you find Samus and the Space Pirates and such, not SSB's universe).' You are to ask yourself these questions, before adding referential content to Wikitroid, period. Each question has the potential to provide one mark/point. In order for a subject to qualify for inclusion on Wikitroid, it must have at least one point. A point is given, only when the answer to a question is "Yes", (an answer of "no" does not subtract points, it simply does not add one.) For something to be relevant enough to be included, it must have gotten at least one point, and have answered "Yes" to Question 1. If the subject receives one point, it is allowed inclusion on Wikitroid in the form of a list/part of a list. If the subject receives two points, it is permitted to have it's own article. Having three points is the same as having two, the third question is only to give more chance at inclusion. However, aside from also having a "Yes" answer to Question once in order to qualify, the subject must also have answered yes to another question, labeled: Question 0. Question 0 is to ensure that there will not be hundreds of articles made with only two sentences and such. It is as follows: *'0.) Does it possess/have the potential to possess, enough relevant information to actually be made into a credible article (size, detail, etc.)? (In other words, does it have enough information, detail, and overall size, to be considered to have a ''full-sized article. Generally, the minimum will be considered one paragraph of information. Relevant information. If an admin sees that it hasn't any relevant info, it will be deleted.)' This is to be asked as a pre-question, before beginning the 3-Point Process. All of the above is to be done ''as specified, with no examples of "cutting corners", as this causes problems, be them direct or indirect. Templates This sect was ratified by an RfC concluded on March 29, 2012. In addition, to denote canon and non-canon information, Template:Noncanon must be used at the beginning of a paragraph with non-canon information, and Template:Endnoncanon after the non-canon information. All pages with these templates are categorized. Category:Policies Category:Wikitroid